


zero

by insanity_times_ten



Series: SIX oneshots [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, i don’t own zero, not much else to say, the one coherent idea i’ve had in weeks, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_times_ten/pseuds/insanity_times_ten
Summary: Jane meets a lovely teen and decides to let them meet the rest of the queens.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Series: SIX oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAMusicAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMusicAddict/gifts).



> Hey ok so HUGE shoutout to my friend Ash, they let me use their oc for this and i’m eternally grateful  
> Also like it said in the tags this is the most coherent idea i’ve had in weeks  
> Enjoy!

“Hey there!” Jane said with a wave. “What’s your name?” The bright-haired teen stepped backwards, their place quickly filled by the screaming horde that was the Queendom. In a spur-of-the-moment decision, Jane decided to follow the shy fan. 

Bad choice, Jane.

The fans swarmed around her, making it nearly impossible to move. Somehow, she managed to stagger through the throng and catch up with the teen.

“Hi,” Jane panted, completely out of breath. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to scare you. What’s your name?”

“I’m Zero, I’m... I’m a really big fan, Ms. Seymour.”

“I’ve noticed. You’re here about once a month, right?”

Zero laughed nervously. “Yeah. I didn’t know... I didn’t think you noticed things like that.”

“I do. We notice a lot more than people think we do.” Jane noticed Zero looking around anxiously, so she decided it was time for her to head back to the theater. “Hey, listen,” she said, “I’ve gotta head back inside, I think the others are looking for me. I’m on pretty much all the social media, though, so feel free to shoot me a message anytime!” She turned around and left with a wave, and to her surprise, Zero ran up behind her.

“Hey, uh, do you... do you think I could meet the other queens?” they asked. “I’m just... I-I’m such a big fan, it’s my dream to talk to all of you in person.”

Jane smiled. “Of course! You’ve been here one night a month since we opened. I think it’s time you finally met us.” Jane led Zero inside through the stage door and back to the dressing rooms. The two stopped first at the dressing room Jane shared with Cathy and Kat. Jane knocked on the door. “Everyone decent in there? We have a guest.”

Kat opened the door. She was wearing a sports bra and leggings, since she absolutely refused to put on her hoodie until she had to, and had obviously been reorganizing her makeup organizer. Cathy was still in costume, methodically taking off her makeup with a cleanser she constantly raved about, both online and to the queens.

“Heya, Janey,” Kat said. “We were worried you’d gotten a girlfriend that none of us knew about.”

Cathy nearly spat out the water she’d just taken a drink of. “That is untrue!” she shouted. “Don’t listen to this heretic, babes, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“You haven’t got a need to worry, honey. I’m yours as long as you want me to be.”

Kat cleared her throat. “Hate to break up the cuteness, but didn’t you say something about a guest?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry! This is Zero... I’m sorry, what pronouns do you use?”

Zero, who had been picking at their nails, jumped at the question. “What?” they asked.

“She asked what pronouns you use, darling,” Cathy helped.

“Oh, okay. I, uh, I use they/them. And you can, um, you can call me Z if you want.”

“Alright, then, this is Z, they’ve been coming to our shows about once a month, and they really wanted to meet us,” Jane explained. Z gave a small wave.

“What do you think of the decorations?” Kat asked.

Zero looked around, taking in everything. They smiled. “I really like the flags,” they said. “It’s cool that you all have your own.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty neat. Someone sent them to us for pride month, and then we bought a few of our own that we use as blankets,” Kat explained.

“That’s neat!” Zero exclaimed. They turned to Jane. “Ms. Seymour-”

“Call me Jane,” she interrupted. “You can call us all by our first names, we’re not that formal.”

“Except Lina,” Cathy added. “You wait for permission to call her anything but Queen Catherine.”

Z snickered. “ _ Queen  _ Catherine?”

“Yep,” Kat said. “Her Royal Snobbiness refuses to give up her title.”

“But don’t tell her we called her that,” Cathy chimed in.

“She’ll have our heads,” Kat joked.

Zero nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Anyway, you were going to say something?” Jane prompted.

“I was gonna ask if we can go say hi to the others,” they replied.

“Of course! Are you okay going by yourself-”

“Could you come with me?” Z interrupted. “I’m just not- uh, I guess comfortable would be the word- introducing myself to people.”

“I’ll go with you!” Kat volunteered enthusiastically. “Well, if you’re okay with it, that is.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Zero said. “I just don’t wanna go alone.”

“Yay!” Kat cheered, jumping out of her chair. She nearly put her arm around Z’s shoulder, but stopped herself. “Is it cool if I put my arm around you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks for asking, though.”

“Anytime, friend.” Kat draped her arm across them, and the two set off into the hallway. “Wanna bet Jane and Cath’ll be making out when we get back?”

Z flinched. They weren’t used to anyone being this open about being in a same-sex relationship. “Uhm… they might, I guess?” they ventured. “You know them better than I do.”

“Huh. I guess you’re right.” Kat shrugged. “Anyway, here we are. Go on in, I’ll be right behind you.”

Z stepped into the dressing room and was taken aback by all the bright colors and loud sounds. They couldn’t quite tell what was playing on whoever’s speaker was blaring music, but it didn’t sound like anything they’d heard before. Kat must’ve noticed the look of discomfort on Zero’s face, because she’d gone to do something with the promise of being right back. Just like that, the music’s volume lowered, and Z let out a sigh of relief. Kat pulled a chair up next to the costume rack in the middle of the room and climbed on top of it.

“Ladies!” she shouted, almost instantly quieting everyone down, save for the alternates, who were in the corner finishing up a rather vicious card game. “Ladies, this is Zero, Jane brought them in to meet everyone.” Z waved nervously.

Almost immediately, Anne was in Z’s face. Kat, of course, practically had to pry her off of them.

When Zero caught sight of Catalina, they quickly bowed and muttered, “Your Highness.”

“Oh, none of that here. Call me Lina. I don’t know what  _ those two _ -” she looked warily at Kat- “told you, but you don’t need to call me Queen anything or Your Highness, anything of that sort,  _ mijo _ .” Her eyes widened as the last word left her lips. “Oh my goodness, that was rather insensitive of me. It’s just… Spanish is so heavily gendered, and I’m not  _ about  _ to let go of my mother tongue-”

“Lina. It’s fine,” Z interrupted. “It’s actually nice that someone is willing to call me pet names, especially after what happened with my parents… let’s just say we’ve got a pretty strained relationship.”

“Oh,  _ cariño _ , I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Catalina comforted them. “I want you to know that we’re all here for you, and you can message us on social media anytime, even if it’s just something little that made you feel happy.”

————————

Z spent the next three hours perched on Catalina’s dressing room counter, finally excusing themself when they realized that they had an early shift the next day at Barnes & Noble. 

Zero let themself into their apartment, taking off their shoes and tossing their keys into the little dish they kept by the door. They reeled for a second at the shock of taking off their platform shoes, but they quickly adjusted. They grabbed a cookie off of the countertop, a couple of those could serve as dinner. They tapped a quick hello on Ricky’s (their betta fish) bowl as they walked past on their way to the living room. Then, seating themself on the floor, they pulled out their phone and opened the photos app. There, at the beginning of their camera roll, was the selfie they’d taken that night with all the queens.

————————

“I really liked that Z kid. I hope we talk again soon,” Jane said.

Cathy hummed some form of a response, too intently focused on the back rub she was giving Jane. “You’re really tense tonight,” she observed. “Everything feel okay? Nothing’s sore?”

“I’m fine,” Jane replied, waving the question off.

“It’s your shoulders,” Cathy continued. “You’re taking enough time for yourself?”

“Probably not, but seriously, everything feels fine.”

Cathy stopped working the taut muscles in Jane’s shoulder. “Are you worried about anything? You’re seeming pretty off.”

“I told you, I’m fine. Can we just go to sleep?” Jane asked.

Cathy sighed. “Yeah. I guess we can.”

————————

“ _ Chérie _ , stop overthinking this. They told you, it’s fine that you used the masculine form.”

Catalina stopped pacing long enough to give Anne a stern look. “Yes, that’s what they  _ said _ , but is it what they  _ meant _ ?” she asked.

“Fair point,” Anne replied, “but you’re still giving it too much thought. Come to bed, we can talk it out in the morning. You’ll be able to think better after you get some rest.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Catalina said with a shrug. Anne patted her wife’s side of the bed, and Catalina climbed in without much hesitation. She gave Anne a kiss on the temple and lay down.

“Night night,  _ mon amour _ ,” Anne whispered.

“ _ Buenas noches, querida _ ,” Catalina replied. She lay there for about ten minutes, still wide awake. “Annie?” she whispered into the darkness. Anne grunted. “Oh, good, you’re still awake.”

“Awake being a loosely used term, yes,” Anne grumbled. 

“I just wanted to say one more thing.”

“Then say it before I go to sleep.”

“I hope our baby grows up to be just like you.” Catalina smiled as she said this, hoping it was a good way to break the news to Anne.

Anne shot up in bed. “Our… our baby?” she managed to stutter out. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah. And I already talked to Lucy, I’m performing until I’m physically unable to.”

“That’s great.” Anne yawned, then laid down with her head on Catalina’s stomach. “I think I’m gonna stay like this,” she decided.

“It doesn’t hurt me, so as long as you’re comfortable I’m fine with it.”

The two fell asleep like that.

———————-

“Y’know, they mentioned our flags,” Kat said.

“Really?” Anna asked.

“Yep! And they just seemed pretty cool in general.”

Anna laughed, shaking her head. “You realize I was there, correct? I did meet them.”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry,” Kat apologized.

Anna finished putting on her pajamas and went to join Kat on the bed. “It’s alright, love. I’m glad you thought they were cool. Perhaps you can message them in the morning?”

“It might take me some looking,” Kat replied, “but I could probably find them. I might let them follow my private account as well.”

“Sounds like a plan. Bedtime now, alright?” Anna snuggled up in the covers and turned off the lamp. Kat curled up against her, earning a kiss on the head.

“Nighty-night, baby,” Kat said, already half asleep. Anna did not reply, only snored softly.

————————

Zero got up from the floor and stretched. They’d already been awake longer than they should’ve been. They went into their room and put on their pajamas, then went back into the kitchen and said goodnight to Ricky. They grabbed another cookie, their fourth for the night, and laid down in their bed. They turned their phone on and opened Instagram.

God only knows how long they’d be awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading, pop over to my tumblr @/insanity-times-10 if you wanna talk or see my art, also please go check out my story Welcome to the Wheat Field, which ash and I are writing together


End file.
